Secret Admirer
by Danzing in Doubtz
Summary: Anzu's got a secret admirer? Freal? Yup! Lol .. who is it? Read en review then you'll n0e! hehehe. .. THANX
1. Default Chapter

Secret Admirer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.. hehehe . or maybe im wrong .. j/k .. don't own yugioh.  
  
A/n: I LOVE YOU REVIEWERZ you rule .. lol !! YoOr the besterestess-test . heheheh!! Yeah well this is just a story I just thought up of .. Haha.. if I get at least 3 reviews I shall continue!! Lol.. yes .. please read and review .. Hehehehe!!  
  
Chapter 1: Secret Admirer?  
  
"And this is a blah blah blah-blah bla . " Anzu heard her teacher say pointing to a couple of triangles on the blackboard. Her teacher wasn't actually saying that of course, but that is all Anzu was hearing. The day had seemed to drag on for an eternity with each period resembling a millennia. Anzu could barely concentrate anymore not after 6 periods of boring lessons.  
"This blah blah is a blah blah - RINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"  
Anzu quickly gathered up her belongings glad that the school day was finally over. As she left she heard someone call her name but she ignored it. She had a lot on her mind after all she was having so much problems concerning her school grades and friends recently. She didn't need any more problems from this person calling her.  
She walked to her locker in a quick pace, unlocking the combination extremely fast. As she opened her locker and looked inside she dropped her books and let out a small scream.  
"AHHHhhHHh!!!!!!!"  
Ok, rather big scream. Everyone there turned to look at her. Anzu felt her face grow hot.  
Blink. Blink.  
"Um .. oh it's nothing hehehe .. it is just a - a - OH MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" Anzu yelled, rather annoyed at their never faltering stares. They all looked away as Anzu sighed and turned back to her locker.  
In the top shelf of her locker, above her other school books and second backpack {yes her locker is very big} , was a silver bordered picture frame looking exquisite and fancy as well as expensive. What was it doing in her locker, Anzu did not know. What made her scream was the picture inside of it.  
It was her. She wasn't looking in the picture but she was out on her roof staring up at the million of stars decorating the dark blanket of the night sky looking deep in thought. That was just the other night . Anzu thought. She didn't know anyone had been there watching her or taking a picture of her. Anzu blinked. Then she reached a hand in and held the picture in her hands, her fingers running over the cold and smooth silver on the bordering. She felt engravements near the back and turned it around. However, before she could read the words a letter fell into her hands. Anzu opened it:  
  
Life without you is empty . while life with you is filled . but knowing that we'll never be together .. will be enough to get my heart killed .  
  
Just longing for you . makes my heart ache . and knowing you don't feel the same . ensues despair, heartbreak  
  
If rejection if your answer . my heart shall bathe in everlasting sorrow . it'll never go away .. not now today or tomorrow .  
  
If only dreams were true . then I would finally be with you .. I wouldn't have it any other than . Anzu no eien .  
  
My will to be with you . inevitably grows dire . I'll hope you consider these feelings of . your secret admirer..  
  
Anzu blinked. Blink. Me? Have a secret admirer? Frealz? This is just . strange, Anzu thought . but then again everything was going strange in her life since recently . her friends and her were all slipping apart, she couldn't seem to pay attention in class anymore. Then Anzu now couldn't help but smile at the thought at having somebody care about her so much . which is what she needed most at this time in her life.  
  
A/n: . hehe . muh story sucked .. yes I noe I don't believe in myself .. Lol .. anyways please review it hehe!! That would make me really happy! Make it your new yearz resolution: I shall always review kawaii_kitsune21's fanfics .. Lol no im just kidding .. I mean you don't have to review if you don't want too .. lol .. but PLEASE REVIEW !! lol . luv, yume 


	2. Chapter 2 :: Fallen

A/n :: Hello!! Thank yo0 all you reviewerz!! Wo0ho0 you rule!! Luv ya guyz!! Hehe ^^ anyways here is the next chapter .. its heckuh short I know -__-"  
  
Chapter 2: Fallen  
  
Nothing but the luminous moonlight outside entered Anzu's dark room. There she sat in front of her desk while what sat on her desk was the picture her secret admirer had given her as well as the letter. Its silver border gleamed in the dark. It was still the same day and Anzu couldn't think of anything except about who her secret admirer could be. It could be anyone and that thought gives me so much questions on who he could be . Anzu contemplated about instead of focusing on the history homework in front of her. She couldn't see her homework anyway it was too dark and she didn't want to turn on the light.  
  
"RING RING RING!!"  
  
Anzu jumped at the loud ringing from her telephone. "Hello?" Anzu said into the receiver blinking a couple of times as she turned on her lamp. "Hey Anzu! Glad you're there!" "Oh . hi Shizuka!" It was Shizuka. Anzu was surprised at the call, Shizuka never usually called her anymore.  
"Hello, anyways me and the gang are going to go see a movie tomorrow night !! Love it if you would come. So you want to go?" Shizuka asked excitedly.  
"No, actually I don't want to go," No, Anzu didn't really say that but that is what she was thinking. Tomorrow she was planning on auditioning for a part in their school play that asked for "dancing experience". But she couldn't just turn Shizuka down especially since she was finally going to be able to spend time with her friends. So she didn't say no, it wasn't her nature to decline.  
"Sure Shizuka. That sounds wonderful I'll be there --" Anzu responded while leaning back into her chair . a little too much.  
  
"AhHHHHhhh!!" Anzu shrieked as the chair toppled over. She landed with a loud THUD on the carpeted floor of her room before putting a hand to her head where a bruise was forming. She cursed at the chair before getting up.  
"Sorry bout that, hello?" Anzu said into the phone.  
"Anzu? What happened to you? You'll be there right? Ok good. Anyways I have to go now, Joey wants to order pizza. Bye see you tomorrow!!" Anzu heard Shizuka say in a hurry before hearing the dial tone.  
Anzu closed up her history book and notebook and decided she'll finish it in the morning. Stupid chair, Anzu thought while kicking the chair out of her way which only left her with a bruised foot.  
"Ouch!! Well at least nobody saw me fall," Anzu said aloud before climbing into bed. She was still annoyed from her fall from the chair but as she laid in her bed instead her thoughts floated back to her secret admirer. He seems nice . so romantic . his poem it was so . Anzu thought as she drifted off to sleep unaware that the chair wasn't the only thing she fell for that day.  
  
A/n :: . hello!! Yo0 read it? Yay yo0r so nyce! I luv yo0 :: reader lookz grossed out:::: no really I do! Haha .. yes well please review this please?? Lol .. haha todae muh cuzin from Reno came over en we were talking about Yugioh cardz lol .. it wos funny .. oh yes e-mail mee if yo0 wanna c0z I like reading e-mailz lol .. haha . ok gee I need to get some sleep c0z derz sch0ol tomorr0w en itz 2 a.m. rite now!! .. woo im crazy .. lol .. 


	3. Chapter 3 :: Dreams do come true

::DISCLAIMER:: Kawaii kitsune21 doesn't own Yugioh or anything else like that! Ok?? Good ^^  
  
A/n: Hey! Here is the next chapter ^^ please review when you're finished reading it hehe .. and guess what? Its not super short anymore!! Woohoo!! Well enjoy .. then review! Lol .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
:: Dreams do come true ::  
  
"Anzu!" Some from behind yelled at the top of their lungs. Anzu, however, didn't hear. No, it wasn't because she was deaf but it was because she was in a great hurry. She has promised to meet her friends at the movie theater but she was running a little late . did I say little? Ok so I mean 2 hours late.  
  
As she ran through her school hallway, everything became a blur at the speed she was going. People's faces turned unrecognizable, the tiled floors constantly resembling one big square, and the lockers were nothing but gray walls. Anzu was finally almost out of the building when one of the lockers she was passing bolted open -  
  
"Cock-a-do0dle-dooo!!"  
  
Anzu woke up with a start. It was morning and the sunlight was shining through her window so brightly it was making her squint. A rooster morning call? That's strange but so was that dream I just had, it seemed so real, Anzu thought in her head before looking at the time.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhh!! I'm going to be late!" Anzu yelled to no one in particular when seeing it was already 7:50 a.m. Her school would be starting in exactly 9 minutes. Anzu quickly changed into her school uniform before grabbing her backpack, dashing down the stairs, and out through her door.  
  
* * *  
  
As Anzu rushed in her first period class, she heard her name called out.  
  
"Anzu Mizaki?" The teacher, Mr. Momoiro, said looking up from his desk as Anzu scurried to her seat.  
  
"Present, Mr. Momoiro!!" Anzu said as she sat in her seat.  
  
"Late, that is 1 hour detention after school," Mr. Momoiro stated in a singsong voice before scribbling something down on his clipboard.  
  
"But - but . I came in just when you called my name! How can you mark me late? And how does that deserve a detention??" Anzu practically shouted filled with disbelief but her tone lowered as she received the death glare Mr. Momoiro was giving her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? Unless of course you'd like another hour of detention Ms. Mizaki?" Mr. Momoiro spoke quietly while taking a sip at his tea. Anzu was confused, Mr. Momoiro didn't even tell her to be quiet but she knew better than to answer back at him so she just sighed and took her books out. Then she realized all about her history homework as well as her textbook back in her room. Great, just great . this is a going to be a long day, Anzu thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anzu walked slowly towards the detention room, an angry pout on her face. I cannot believe I got 2 hours of detention today UGH, Anzu thought bitterly. She had received one detention from Mr. Momoiro as well as her history teacher Ms. Kimi-Iru because of forgetting her textbook and her homework. Throughout the day, Shizuka had been coming up to her at various different places reminding her not to be late or don't forget to meet them at the movies. That is when Anzu remembered.  
Oh! I got to tell Shizuka I'm going to be a little late to meet them tonight, Anzu turned around in her steps and collided straight into somebody. It was her principal.  
"Well, well, well, trying to avoid detention now are we . Ms. Mizaki?" Principal Kage said smirking. He had apparently noticed the 2 detention notes Anzu was holding.  
"Oh, uhm, No! I was just actually going to the girl's bathroom first," Anzu managed to lie.  
"I see, Last time I checker however, the girl's bathroom was that way," the principal said extending a long finger the opposite direction Anzu was heading.  
Anzu blinked. Principal Kage was a man so how did he know where the girl's bathroom was at? Anzu shrugged the thought off then accepting defeat, she said -  
"Okay then, uhm I guess I better get to detention now, bye!" Anzu turned back around and entered the detention room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Finally!!" Anzu thought as she was excused from the detention room. That lasted an eternity, oh no its already 6!! I was supposed to meet the gang at the movies at around 4! Just wonderful.  
  
Anzu began to run in a frantic state through the long hallway of her school. The students that were still there stared at her as if she was a maniac, but at the pace Anzu was going she could barely distinguish this. Anzu heard her name being called out from behind but ignored it. Whoever it was they could wait. Anzu was finally reaching the ends of the hallway when suddenly a locker bolted open in front of her.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Anzu fell back on the floor seeing little stars circling around her head. She groaned as she felt another bruise forming in the back of her head. Two falls in one week agh, Anzu thought.  
  
"Hey man, thanks for stopping her," A boy's voice called, out of breath behind Anzu.  
  
I know that voice, Anzu thought in her head trying to remember the boy's voice. Anzu looked up to see Marik {Malik?} Ishtar standing against the open locker talking to the boy who had opened the locker. Marik had recently transferred to Domino High and was known as the boy with amethyst eyes, dark skin, platinum blonde hair, and the millennium rod which he had once been trying to take over the world with. Anzu despised him still remembering all the times he had been evil to her and her friends and he returned the feeling.  
  
"No p-problem hehe," The boy who opened the locker stuttered before closing his locker quickly and leaving. Marik waved before turning to face Anzu. Anzu glared.  
  
"Why didn't you come when I was calling you?" Marik asked holding out his hand to help her up. Anzu just ignored it. "What am I? A dog?" Anzu shot back. "More like a b**ch, " Marik sneered receiving a fierce look from Anzu. "But I just stopped you because you dropped your math book while you were running like a maniac. I just happened to come across to give it to you, " Marik held out Anzu's text book while Anzu looked at him questioningly. How can Marik be so mean one second then the next so nice? Anzu thought before taking the book out of his hands. He slowly began to walk away. Anzu felt like this had all happened before like Dejavu. Anzu felt like this had all happened before like Dejavu.  
  
"Marik! Wait!" Anzu yelled as she got up from the floor and ran towards him. Marik turned around anticipation in his amethyst eyes.. "Thanks"  
  
a/n:: end of chapter 3 .. Hehe ^^ yay! I finished it . thanks to all you reviewers out there who yeah encouraged me kinduh to write more! Thanks a lot ^^ anyways please review this fic hehe . if I get at least 3 reviews then I'll work on chapter 4 .. hey does anyone know what 'momoiro' means ?? hehe .. I was just using some random Japanese word lol . woohoo ok then ja ne! 


End file.
